


The Answer

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [24]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Even if Rose had tricked and lied to them, she wasn’t wrong. And now, Garnet was going to help other fusions. Honestly.





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> June 24: Rupphire

“Isn’t . . . Isn’t it wrong?”

Garnet smiles warmly at the new fusion. 

“No. It’s not. You’re perfect. If you want to stay together, you can. If you don’t, you don’t have to. You can add gems or just stay two.”

The fusion bites her lip as he she looks away, nervous and unsure. 

“H-How do I know?”

Garnet smiles warmly. 

“You just do.”

“And if I have more questions?”

“Ask yourself, and then ask me.”

“B-But -”

Garnet shushes her as she grabs her hands, smiling warmly. 

“You are not one gem, and you are not two gems. You are an experience. Be a good one. This new gem is your love. You’re  always the answer.”

The fusion smiles and hugs Garnet before running off.

Even if Rose had tricked and lied to them, she wasn’t wrong. And now, Garnet was going to help other fusions. Honestly. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the ONE story I wrote while at camp. I wrote it on notebook paper, so it's not as good as the other stories. Sorry about that. :/
> 
> I'm going to have a FAQs explaining why I failed to complete these stories on time. Sorry. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will! (This only applies if you prompt me on Tumblr. I can read your username if you prompt me in the comments, but if you prefer I didn’t, just let me know.)


End file.
